You are my family
by Shay246
Summary: Sequel to Falling all over again! Haru is back and finally with his beloved childhood friend Na-chan! But will they live happily or will there come problems along the way? Ritsu is now living with Takano, but how will they act towards each other now? (Bad summary but I tried XD)
1. Chapter 1

**It... is... finally here! The long awaited sequel to falling all over again! Eeek XD why am I fangirling is the question I cannot answer but oh well hehehe Thank you guys who actually read the first story and if you are here to read this one as well millions of thank yous! Enjoy this first hilarious chapter because I have this feeling you will laugh, cause I did while writing it at least **

* * *

><p><strong>You are my family <strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Ritsu P.O.V**

I sigh for the tenth time now. It's only been two hours but it feels like a year has gone by. Little Haru over there decided to have a sleepover to celebrate the fact that I'm living next door now. Kisa tagged along and I swear after this I will kill him.

He made the mistake of giving Haru chocolate. And now we are stuck playing truth or dare!

"Oh stop it Ricchan it will be fun!" Haru says giggling.

Haru having chocolate is like a drunk Haru on alcohol. Except that's not the case, he just gets all giggly and excited for no reason. But oh have I found something on him that will get him to stop bothering me. I smirk at the thought as a little voice in my head is laughing evilly.

At my smirk Kisa flinches probably realizing what they got themselves into. I also have something for Kisa if he were to go down the same path as Haru. Let's just say I saw him a little too close to the Prince of the bookstore, or at least that's how they call him these days.

"I feel like something bad will happen to us" says Kisa cowering behind Haru.

"Don't worry about it! Right now he's thinking he's got dirt on us but he's wrong. He keeps forgetting about my capabilities" Haru says full of himself.

I flinch at the thought of it. You never know anything when it comes to Haru. I sigh in defeat and decide to just go along with their game.

"So Ricchan truth or dare?" asked Haru first.

"I guess I'll just go with truth" I say, knowing that it's the only option where I won't have to do anything they tell me.

And knowing them, they wouldn't hesitate to turn something that's supposedly innocent into something perverted. Though then again this game was never innocent to begin with.

"Oh come on at least choose dare!" Says Haru pinching my cheeks playfully.

I slap his hand away to get him to stop. I sigh knowing full well that I'm going to regret this, but why not just do it, after all I can always get my revenge later.

"Okay fine, then dare!" I say defeated.

I noticed the huge grin on Haru's face and that made me flinch. I swallow hard waiting on the soon to be the death of me. I look at Kisa for help but he also has a smirk on his face. I seriously need to start making new friends or at least stay away from the perverted side of my family, which only includes Haru.

"Little Ricchan" he says pronouncing every syllable carefully. What's up with the little part though?

"I dare you to call Takano-san and tell him how much you love him and miss him in a seductive voice!" He finalizes his statement by pointing at me and giggling.

At that Kisa bursts out laughing, not because of the fact that he's my boss but at the fact that he's my boyfriend. Turns out Kisa has been suspecting of our relationship but we finally told him the truth today and I was surprised he was fine with it. Though then again he was also dating a guy from what I suspect at least.

"No way! Anything but that!" I say beet red waving my hands frantically.

I can't do that! It's so embarrassing. And the fact that I live with him now gives me less chances to escape his teasing. Plus I'm almost getting used to living with him, I don't want to be all awkward about it now.

"Oh come on! If anything Takano would be delighted! Now go on call him on your phone!" Haru says in an encouraging voice.

Well he's not wrong in the aspect that he wouldn't like it since he's been trying to get me to say I love you to him again. I haven't told him that since that day I confessed, but yet he's been extremely sweet to me now. He always makes sure to give me a good morning and goodnight kiss everyday. Except today's the only case when that won't happen.

I sigh and give in to the thought of making it up to Takano. With that in mind I take out my phone and look for Takano's number on my contacts. As I'm about to press call I see Haru and Kisa staring at me intently as if they are about to witness some historic event.

I hear my phone ringing, waiting for Takano to pick up his phone. My hands started to sweat because of the nervousness so I wiped them off quickly on my lap. I also noticed that I was mindlessly biting on my nail. Please don't pick up, please don't pick-

"Hello Ritsu, what do you miss me already you do realize you're only right next door" says Takano teasingly on the other side of the call.

Dang it he picked up! What do I do now? Should I just hang up? But then he will notice something is up and just come here to get me.

I take a deep breath before realizing what I'm about to do.

"Yes I missed you so much! I love you... You do not know how badly I want to be in your arms right now!" I say in a seductive voice.

There's silence on the other side. Then I hear a snort coming from multiple directions. One coming from Takano and the others from Kisa and Haru. Until finally both Kisa and Haru burst out laughing.

"Shut up! I tried okay! This so embarrassing!" I say bright red at the thought of Takano listening to my voice.

"I didn't think you would say it though!" Kisa says clutching his stomach and laughing himself away.

"I want to be in your arms! Now that was a little too much but was that what you were actually wanting?!" Says Haru teasing me.

Though I have to admit that part even surprised me. I didn't think my inner desires would come out of my mouth. Now I'm not saying I was wanting that necessarily... maybe.

"Ritsu I'll be waiting for you in the morning to have breakfast. We will continue this with much careful detail in the morning. I love you too" he says with his sexy voice and hangs up.

I slowly close the phone and put it on the coffee table as I let those words sink in. Heat courses though my body showing a slight pink blush on my face. I'm kinda hoping it will be tomorrow already, but it's only slightly.

"Nee Ricchan! Was it that amazing what he told you that you went on full on dream world?!" Haru says waving a hand in front of my face to try to get my attention.

At that I snapped away from my thoughts. Okay no more thinking about Takano for now. 'But since they chose me it means it's my turn right?' I smirk at the thought of getting revenge and that just makes Haru and Kisa shut right up.

"Well it seems it's my turn! Now I'm doing a double truth or dare meaning I'm asking a different question for each of you!" I say with a satisfied grin.

"You can't do that!" Haru says whining.

"Should you really be talking after that embarrassment you made me go through" I say crossing my arms with a raised eyebrow challenging him.

Kisa sighs and merely nods, while Haru is still whining.

"Fine but this is the last one! I think I've learned my lesson not to mess with you" Haru says sulking.

"So Haru you first. Truth or dare?" I stated calmly, while Haru is as nervous as can be.

"Since I'm not a poopy party like you I will deliberately choose dare" Haru says childishly.

"I dare you to call Yanase-san and sing Barney's song "I love you" without skipping a single word" I say with a smirk on my face, at which I have to contain my laughter.

"What...the... Heck?!" Haru says in a unbelievable tone.

"Pffft Hahahaha oh my god best day ever!" Kisa bursts out laughing.

"What the heck?! What are you five?! I don't even remember watching Barney?!" Haru says blushing all embarrassed.

"Doesn't matter I know for a fact you still know the lyrics now get on with it!" I say handing him his phone.

"Fine! But you will regret this later!" He says snatching the phone angrily, and sticks out his tongue like a child.

Gosh he could be so childish at times! Oh well he probably shouldn't have chose dare or called me a poopy party for that matter.

I notice Haru panicking and I'm guessing that's cause Yanase finally answered the phone. Then he takes a deep breath and starts singing, like actually singing the song in tune and everything!

"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from you, won't you say you love me too!" He says finishing it off bright red.

And that's all it takes me before I'm on the floor laughing hysterically and crying.

"Shut up Ricchan and Kisa you too! Ugh I'll explain this tomorrow Na-Chan so don't ask! Bye!" He says fast hanging up.

I reclaim my calmness and got serious. I clear my throat and head for my last and final victim.

"Okay your turn Kisa, truth or dare?" I say calmly which makes him tense.

"Truth" he states sure of himself.

"Are you or are you not dating that guy that works at Marimo books? What was his name again... Yukina-san was it?" I say enjoying Kisa's tensed reaction.

He sighs before he mutters "yes I'm dating him."

"Okay that's all I needed to ask. So now goodnight I'm tired" I say yawning before settling myself under the blankets.

"What the heck Ricchan?! That's not fair! How come he gets a normal question?!" Haru says whining, while shaking me back and forth.

"I'm tired! Plus you can say my creativeness faded after your dare" I say before dozing off to sleep

"Wow you can be such a pain at times! Whatever I'm getting tired myself good night Kisa" I hear Haru yawning before Kisa shuts the lights off and we all soon dozed into wonderful sleep.

**~Breakfast with Takano~**

"My gosh I'm so full! Thank you Masamune!" I say laying back on the chair.

Takano chuckles before he sets off to wash the dishes. When he finished he comes back and kisses me on the lips sweetly.

"Glad you like it! Thank you for my good morning kiss by the way." He says smirking.

"Idiot you took it without warning!" I say blushing slightly.

"Isn't it supposed to happen with out warning?" He asks innocently.

"It actually depends really!" I say giving it some thought.

"Well enough about that I slept in a cold bed alone last night missing my only means of warmth. So I'm craving Ritsu right now" he says licking his lips before giving me another kiss.

"Not now Masamune it's too early!" I say whining trying to change his mind but failing to do so.

"No way after yesterday's events I don't think I can hold myself back" he says picking me up and carrying me to bed.

Gosh what did I get myself into! But then again I saw this coming yet I still went and did it! I can already tell I'm not going to have a great day at work tomorrow if can barely sit!

**Haru P.O.V**

**~At Yuu's apartment~**

"So when will you explain about that" Yuu says teasingly.

Due to the embarrassing moment I had yesterday, it totally got rid of the nervousness of coming to Yuu's place for the first time. He had planned to invite me over on our first date but things happened and we found out we were childhood friends. Well the point is, he figured it would be better to leave it for another day. It was enough surprises for one day.

"I don't even want to talk about that! It was so embarrassing" I say hiding my face from Yuu in his shirt.

"Hmmm well I found it extremely adorable" he says whispering it to my ear.

"Stop it you now I'm sensitive when it comes to my ears!" I say playfully slapping him on his arm.

"I know, it's one of the many advantages I've learned about you in the past few weeks" he says kissing me softly on the lips.

I think I've gotten too used to his kisses already. What will I do without you? I don't think I'll ever be able to live without you now! So take responsibility for making me fall in love with you!

* * *

><p><strong>Pfffft hahaha best chapter I've written so far! At least that's what I thought but you can prove me wrong *sigh* anyways hope you enjoyed this and again thank you for reading it I really appreciated! Enjoy this present from me, and yes I know Christmas already passed but you know what I'll still treat it as a present! Somehow I've gotten back in the feeling of writing this story but I still have my writers block moments so I can't promise when the next chapter will come out, but look forward to it! Leave a review if you want letting me know what you think, it doesn't even have to be a review you can also pm me. Welll then that's pretty ,much all I had to say. Oh Happy New Year! Bye-bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back finally! Well sort of, I'm trying to get back on my updating mood. I've been really busy with school that I haven't had a chance to update at all so you may notice this chapter is short, sorry about that. Anyways ohhh mysterious title, what could this be about? Read on to find out XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The twin appears...<strong>

**Ritsu P.O.V**

**~At work the next day~**

As I sit down on my chair, I wince from the pain. Takano took it way too far last night. I didn't even know he could lose control like that. 'Is that what seeing me makes him do?' I suddenly blush at the thought.

This time I'm not doubting his love for me. It's quite clear no matter how much he tries to hide it. It seems like his love for me grows with every passing day.

I take a quick glance at Takano and noticed he was also staring at me. I stare into his amber eyes and my eyes unconsciously start to wonder lower at his lips. Then I see him smirking. It's like his signature pervy grin, whenever he thinks of something dirty.

I childishly stick out my tongue at him and he to suppress a chuckle. I don't know why, since are the only ones at the office so far. Wait, crap we are the only ones here!

"Seems like a moment of realization strucked you" he says smirking and sitting on Kisa's chair.

"I would get away from me, If you know what's best for you" I say menacingly raising a book I had next to me.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry about yesterday! I realize I may have gone too far" he says raising his hands in surrender.

"May have?" I say raising an eyebrow and putting the book down.

"Okay, I went too far, forgive me?" he says with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmm you'll have to do more than that in order for me to forgive you" I say pouting.

He chuckles a little and leans a quck peck on the lips.

" Please? , Ritsu, love, honey, sweetie, Ricch-" he continues before I quickly stop him by covering his mouth with my hand.

"Okay geez I get it! How can you say such embarrassing things!" I say blushing madly.

"That's because I love you" he says giving me a quick kiss on the lips before he goes back to his seat.

I muttered a I love you back, but it seems like he heard me because he has this stupid, big smile on his face. At that moment Kisa had come inside the office and sat down at his chair. He looks at and then at Takano and back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No flirting in the office" says Kisa teasingly.

At the mention of it, Takano bursts out laughing and I give him a small glare at his direction.

"How did you come to that conclusion so quickly?" says Takano amused.

"Dated many guys, plus Ricchan is blushing and you have a stupid smile on your face and the sleepover event" Kisa says shrugging with at smirk on his face.

I tense at the mention of the sleepover. A slight pink blush crosses my face. I lower my face into my work to block out their stares. At which Takano and

Kisa bursts out laughing.

"Shut up and get back to work!" I yell at them.

"Hey I thought I was the boss here" Takano says smirking.

"Well it seems like Ricchan wants to be the boss of you" Kisa says snickering, probably thinking of something dirty.

They once again burst into a laughing fit, that makes me hard to concentrate on my work.

"Shut up!" I yell whining.

This is going to be a long day.

**Haru P.O.V**

**~At Haru's apartment~**

When I opened the door to my apartment I was met with a very annoying predicament. How did this happen? I do not know. I was pretty sure she, or should I say he wasn't supposed to be back from Australia yet.

"What are you doing here Aki?" I say eyebrow twitching.

On my couch was a girl who looks just like me, with long blond hair an blue eyes. But don't let the looks confuse you, because in reality this chick is actually a guy.

"Hey their onii-chan" He says running up to me and giving me a hug that almost leaves me out of breath.

I sigh and pat his head affectionately.

"It seems you never change. So how was Australia" I ask curiously.

Aki Ikashima is my identical twin. I haven't seen him for 2 years now. He one day decided to move from this place since it reminded him too much of dad. See when dad left us, Aki was the one who got affected the most. Especially since mom didn't approve his lifestyle, with him dressing up like a girl and all. Ever since he moved we never mentioned his name not once. I still kept in touch with him secretly, after all I am his big brother for like a minute.

"It was amazing! I can even speak with an accent now see!" he says pointing to his mouth as he talked with an Australian accent.

I chuckle and pat his head again.

"Met any cute boys?" I ask wanting to see his reaction, which I successfully got when he started blushing.

"A couple but it's not like they liked me for who I was. They basically thought I was a cute girl" he says looking sad at the end.

"Geez okay no more depressive thoughts. Hey want to go with me to work and bother Ricchan like we always did" I say smirking evilly.

He cheers up and soon has the same smirk on his face.

"The devil twins are back!" He says giggling as he high fives me.

This is going to be more interesting then I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah the devil twins are back! I decided why not make Haru have a twin, I figured the two could cause plenty of embarrassing situations for Ritsu that it'd be funny. Anyways that was all, once again I'm sorry for this chapter being short, I just have to get back on my writing routine somehow... anyways bye-bye! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter! Yay! So this chapter is mostly all Aki's perspective and a little of Haru at the end, so now you get to learn more about the random twin that appeared last chapter XD Oh by the way for those of you who know who Em, from question time(a.k.a my friend) she finally decided to post a story, but she posted it on wattpad, and she made me a character in her story so if you guys would like to read that, her name is em_i_ne_m and her story is called Confessions of a high school observer. I figured it'd be fun for you guys to guess who I am in the story, since she did not use my actual name, so if you know who I was in the story then pm me and tell me what you thought about the story. If you do read it and commented, then tell her shay sent you, hehehe. Anyways enough about that, I will be responding to the reviews I have so far for the last two chapters at the end of this so enjoy reading XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- New encounters <strong>

**Aki P.O.V**

As we take the train to ni-chan's work I think of the last time I saw Ritsu. It was on our 26th birthday I believe. And wow was that an interesting birthday.

We all pitched in to buy an empty book and we wrote all our most embarrassing secrets and even some short stories we thought of. I kept the book, and we promised each other we would look at it again when we see each other again, because right after that I decided to go to Australia.

It was a fun experience but it felt lonely since I didn't have my brother with me. We may be twins but we are total opposites. I like girly things, he may like them sometimes, but he doesn't takes it as far as to dress up like a girl.

I wasn't always like this, I just had a terrible experience as a child. Everyone thought I was a girl when they saw me and my mom wanted a girl, so she started dressing me like one.

Originally she thought she was going to have only Haru but then when we were born it was a huge surprise to her that she had twins. She also tried to dress up Haru, but since Haru always got mad, she stopped doing it with him and started with me. Haru was always her favorite and I was basically the unwanted child. Even so Haru never took it that way and was always kind and loved me wholeheartedly.

It was basically my mother's fault I turned out this way. As she kept dressing me up, I started to like it more and more, that now I practically dress and act like a girl. She started to realize how ridiculous it was to dress me up and stopped doing so, but when I told her I wanted to keep doing it, she flipped out. We've never been on the best of terms, and now we will never be, ever since I found out what she did to Haru.

I was basically disowned from the family before I could even walk and Haru was disowned because he dated a jerk. Now that I think about it, if I see that Hitoshi again, I swear I will kick his ass. And to think I was friends with that jerk once. Well let's see if he still has the guts to call me.

My father on the other hand, I was fond of. He was a great man who cared for his family, and at one point he really did love our mother, but like any other marriage he just fell out of love. I didn't blame him, after all only him and ni-chan were the only ones that accepted me and cared for me. He had fallen in love with his best friend. I've met him a couple times, he's gone to our house when we were little kids. As he kept coming I noticed the way he would look at our dad, it was as if his eyes were sparkling.

My dad was pretty slow to notice it though. But then I saw him kiss my dad one day, our dad didn't even try to push him away or anything. That's when I realized everything was over. After that our parents started fighting, and it got worse to the point that my dad decided to leave the house. They got divorced and he never came back after that. And of course my mother simply lied to everyone saying it was a mutual agreement, in a way it was, but she just denied the fact that he left us for a guy. Thinking it was disgraceful and an embarrassment at the fact that he chose a guy over her.

That's when things in the family really got worse. She would push me away as if I didn't existed and at that moment I realized I was alone. My dad wasn't there anymore to defend me, ni-chan protected me though, but he couldn't do much sense we were kids. But I still wanted to be with my dad. I was thinking 'why didn't he take me with him, did he not care about me anymore? Was he just like my mom and pretended to love me?'

He would call me everyday without fail when I told him what I thought, and even now we still keep in touch. Apparently they recently went on vacation and decided to send me a bunch of candy. I'll have to share it with Haru later.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts as we get off the train.

"You were pretty quiet throughout the whole ride, that was new" Haru says chuckling.

"Hey, Haru do you still keep in contact with dad?" I ask quietly and noticed he had slowed down in walking.

"I haven't talked to him in a while, do you?" He sighs looking sad.

"I talked to him yesterday" I say and noticed that Haru had a relived face.

He may put up a bold front, but I know he was really worried about him.

"Yesterday, he said he sent us a bunch of candy, and told me to only give you a box of chocolate a week" I say chuckling at the thought.

"What?! Stingy, Geez he never changes" he says with a smile left on his face.

"He said to come visit him with Ritsu sometime"

"That sounds good, I'm sure Ritsu would like to see his uncle again" he says as we enter this big building.

From the looks of it everyone seems busy as they run around from place to place. I wonder what it is all about.

"Wait for me here, I'm pretty sure I have to deliver something today for Ricchan so I can use that as an excuse" he says running up to the receptionist.

I merely nod and sit at a bench near the door. As I look around, it pretty much looks like an office. So this is where everything is edited then. To be honest I was never like Ritsu in the reading books aspect, or like Haru in the making Manga aspect. I was always in between, never want to get near a book unless I know I will like it, and would always read manga. Especially BL, I've been getting into that lately.

I look up to see Haru walking in my direction with a big envelope. I wonder if that's the manuscript.

"Okay let's go" Haru says excitedly taking my hand and lifting me up from the seat.

"Sheesh someone's excited" I say giggling trying to catch up to him.

As we reach the department, I'm stunned at what I'm seeing. Everything is so freaking pink! And there's stuffed animals everywhere! If I'm correct all the editors are supposed to be men, so why the fudge are they in a pink room?! It's like perverts are working here surrounded by girl comics! I hope they are at least hot perverts, excluding Ritsu of course.

"My thoughts exactly when I saw the place" Haru says giggling as he sees the look of horror on my face, at least he didn't read my mind at the end part. Not like he can read my mind either way.

At this it catches the raven's attention that's sitting at the head of it all. He looks at me then at Haru, then back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He's my twin, we were going to surprise Ritsu, so shhh" Haru says putting a finger to his lips.

The guy merely nods and goes back to look at his work.

From the looks of it Ritsu isn't here, so Haru pushes me down to make me sit on his seat, and he climbs underneath the table.

"What the heck?!" I whisper loudly at Haru.

"Shut up! Take this and give it to Ritsu when he comes" he says fast, handing me the big envelope.

I take it and put it on the desk. As I wait for Ritsu to arrive, I play with a pencil on his desk. Another small, young raven entered the office and went towards his desk. He looked at me and seemed confused.

"Um Haru what are-" the raven starts to say but Haru stops him.

"Shut up Kisa don't ask questions! I'll explain everything once everyone is here!" Haru says sneaking a peek out from under the table.

Kisa just stops and merely shrugs his shoulders. What's up with people being normal with this? What exactly goes on around here?!

Then two more people arrived, with Ritsu following behind. As he stops near his desk I hand him the envelope and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. This is going to be fun.

"What the heck are you wearing Haru?" He says looking confuzzuled.

Yes that's a word, or at least for me it is. It means being confused in my dictionary.

"Oh my, what are you talking about couz" I say sounding innocent.

He looks at me, crossing his arms over his chest. I look across from me to see the raven trying to hold back from laughing. While the rest look as confused as Ritsu.

So being the calm, person that I am, I kick Haru under the table with my foot, to get a reaction.

"Owww what the hell?! Ak-" Haru screams in pain stopping before saying my name, realizing our plan might of failed if he went any further than that.

"Wait a minute." Ritsu says as if coming into a moment of realization.

Haru pushes the chair away from him, dragging me along with it. I had to hold on to it in order for me not to fall, as he climbs out from underneath the desk.

"Surprise!" Haru and I yelled at once, except he sounded more in pain.

Ritsu's mouths opens and closes as if trying to form words. But he's too speechless to do so.

"Aki!? Oh my god you little piece of poop!" He says tackling me for a hug.

"What the heck did you just say?" I say giggling.

"I have no idea!" He replies blushing.

Aww I missed those little blushy cheeks of him. I hear a throat clearing and I look to see the source is from the raven.

"Oh right so introductions. This is Kisa, that is the editor in chief Takano, that's Hatori and Mino, everyone this is my cousin Aki" Ritsu says pointing at each of them and then at me.

I wave happily as Haru says "Wow that was such a difference of introductions from mine. If I remember correctly, you had called Takano a jerk boss"

Everyone seems to burst in laughter at that, while Ritsu turns bright red. I can't help but let a giggle escape. It does seem like something Ritsu would say.

"Besides that, Haru-san why didn't you ever tell us you had a twin sister?" Mino says curiously.

At that Haru, Ritsu, and I started laughing. I even ended up crying a little.

"What" Mino says still smiling, but now confused. How can he smile so much? It must hurt.

"He's a dude" Both Kisa and Takano stated bluntly.

"He's a guy" Ritsu, Hatori, and Haru soon added.

"I'm a guy" I finally said pointing at myself, trying to keep my laughter in.

"Whaaa I'm sorry Ikashima-san" he says looking surprised, though then again I can't tell the difference since he's still smiling.

"Call me Aki. There's two of us and after all we are twins, though I doubt you guys will have a problem telling who's who" I say giggling to myself.

"Well I need to get going, would you like to join me brother?" Haru says asking all dramatically, while extending his hand.

"Well yes good sire! Bye people!" I say waving to them as they somewhat wave back, well Mino was the only one that did, while the rest just started yelling at their phones.

I'm curious yet afraid at the same time to find out what exactly happens around here.

We make our way to Haru's next job. Apparently he's an assistant of a mangaka. Sadly the mangaka doesn't do BL manga, so I guess it's safe to say that I won't act like a fangirl every five seconds.

**Haru P.O.V**

As we make our way to Chiaki's apartment, Aki and I had some small talk. Mostly consisting of recent manga we've read and occasional teasing. I know I'll have to tell him about Yuu at some point, but I guess he can find out for himself.

So as I turn the knob to open the door, someone had already beat me to it on the other side.

"Oh hi Haru-san! Sorry we just missed each other, I have to leave for an appointment quick" Ayumi says as she waves and I merely nod.

She glances at Aki quickly and then looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You will miss an explanation since you have to leave" I say shrugging as she sighs but says goodbye and runs off.

The assistants and I have somewhat, gotten along pretty well. We joke and laugh a lot, well except for this one girl. Ever since she found out about Yuu and I dating, she's been giving me the glare, that if looks could kill I'll be dead by now. Apparently the girl had a slight crush on Yuu, that she was shocked to find out he was gay and dating me. It went along the lines of 'why are all the good guys either taken or gay'

Yuu had decided to tell everyone at work, since they seemed like people we could trust. I was fine with it, but a little nervous at telling them. I was surprised to find out they were fine with us being together. Most of them were already shipping us, while others thought something between us was already going on, from the looks Yuu gave me. And then there was that one exception with that girl, well it's not like she hates me, it's more like she just doesn't want me to be the one for Yuu. Crushes are so complicated

As we make our way into the room, I noticed Aki shying behind my back.

"Why the heck are you shy all of a sudden?" I ask him, giggling.

"Shut it!" He whispers back at me.

"Good morning!" I yell loud as I came into view of the assistants and mangaka, which made Aki jump and hit me since I started laughing.

"Morning!" They yelled back.

I noticed Yuu had started to walk my way and I can already tell what's coming.

"Morning" he says now being in front of me, as he leans down and kisses me on the lips.

I close my eyes and enjoy the sweet kiss. Smiling into it as I picture the shocked face Aki must be making right now. As we separate from the kiss, I glance quickly at Aki, and sure enough there he is with his eyes wide enough, that they seem as if they would pop out of his face.

I start laughing and he starts opening his mouth up and closes it. Then as if coming to a moment of realization, he points at Yuu.

"Wait a minute! Isn't he Na-chan?!" He asks surprised.

Of course leave it to Aki to notice something completely different from what he just witnessed. After all we are twins, and I still love him for being my brother. I wouldn't want things to be any different from what they are now.

* * *

><p><strong>So all of that just happened XD What do you guys think about Aki? Or the twins in general for that matter. <strong>

**Now to respond to reviews! XD**

**Guest- Thank you! I tried to make it as funny as I could, so glad to know you liked the chapter. XD**

**treacy101- You seemed to be everywhere I look... lol jk but glad that first chapter made you laugh and as for the Aki thing it did happen in the last chapter of question time**

**MagicAnimeWorld- Glad you found it funny and to be honest I did not realize I made a reference to terrorist so when I went back and read the chapter I was like 'oh my god I made a reference without even realizing it! that never happens!' So thank you for pointing it out, because I wouldn't have noticed it XD**

**Animebaconlover- I will try to make more funny chapters, I'm sure I can write about the random things my friends and I talk about sometimes. It's ridiculous but funny at the same time XD**

**RebelYouth- Yes it is beautiful, thank you! :D**

**AuroraStar17- Sequels are definitely the best, so I will try my best to make this story great and funny **

**Well that is all for today! Bye-bye! XD :D 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again! I have finished another chapter yay! I honestly don't remember the last time i updated, it always seems like I get random moods to update and write... And that's why I don't put myself on an updating schedule, because I know I will break it and be annoyed with myself hehehe... Anyways, I have nothing of importance to say right now, so enjoy the chapter~ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Haru P.O.V**

I couldn't handle the ridiculousness that is my twin, so I bursted out laughing. The other assistants looked at me weird, including Yuu, while Aki was pouting.

"Geez what's your problem Haru?" Aki says whining.

"Sorry, sorry it's just... That's seriously the first thing you say?" I say amazed, wiping tears off my eyes from laughter.

"Ehhh well it was pretty obvious you liked him when you were little so I'm not fazed by it. Just a little irritated that he's looking at me confused and doesn't remember me at all!" Aki says pouting like a child while pointing an accusing finger at Yuu.

I look at Yuu with a raised eyebrow and he looks at me with a blank expression. Well it did take us a long time to realize that we were childhood friends, so I don't blame him.

"Haha well..." I laugh nervously, but stop myself before I make matters worse.

But thankfully, it seems that Yuu does remember him, because he has this face that seemed like a moment of realization had struck him. Just imagine a lightbulb lighting up on top of his head.

"Ahhh right you did have a twin brother! I only saw him a couple times, plus the first time was when he pretended to be you!" Yuu explains laughing at the end.

"Ah right, I did tended to pretend to be Haru and prank people" Aki laughs nervously, realizing that it was a secret that shouldn't have gotten out.

"Wait a minute, I wasn't aware of this!" I scream, glaring at Aki, as he nervously backs away.

"Crap! You weren't supposed to find that out!" He says nervously, hiding behind Yuu.

I inch closer to them as Yuu tries stop me from ripping Aki's wig off.

"Yuu if you know what's best for you, I suggest you step aside!" I try to say, but accidentally trip over my own feet causing me to fall on top of Yuu.

Luckily he had caught my fall, and Aki had stepped away before he could be dragged down with us.

"Geez you guys, no making out during work! Get a room after you have finished you're work" Aki says teasingly, which makes the assistants laugh.

My face turns bright red as I try to pull away from Yuu's hold. But at the last second he drags me closer to him, and gives me a quick kiss. When he lets go, I see a big smile on his face, while I hear a few squeals from the assistants. I clumsily stand up, awkwardly going to my seat, hoping work will distract me from what had happened.

"Awww my brother is blushing" Aki says coming closer to me and pinching my cheeks.

I slap his hand away, and look towards Yoshino-sensei.

"What is it that I need to do?" I ask him, as he looks at me confused at my sudden change of mood.

In a few seconds he explains everything to me. Then I hear Aki's voice and I give him my full attention.

"Well I won't disturb the peace anymore. So I better get going" He says giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and hug before leaving.

"Geez you're such a child" I say giggling as he sticks out his tongue at me.

As soon as he left, the assistants started asking questions about us. I tried to keep the answers as short as possible, but thankfully Yuu had saved me by yelling at them to get to work. Who'd ever thought he had it in him to yell? I kinda like that side of him. What am I thinking?

Soon enough the sounds of pencil on paper filled the room, as we started work. It always surprises me how we are able to turn into work mode so fast.

I sigh, thinking of the random filled days to come with Aki here.

**~After Work at Haru's apartment~**

I sight tiredly as I sink deeper into the couch. Sleep is pulling me in, but I refuse to sleep, because I get to spend some time with Yuu, before he has to leave to be someone else's assistant for the week. A whole week without Yuu during work. I'm not looking forward to it.

I know I should probably do some work for other mangakas, but I'm taking it easy for now, by only helping two. One which is Yoshino-sensei and the other being one of Mino's mangakas.

I recently started helping her, and it's been fun so far. She's full of crazy ideas and stories, but when she gets in a slump, it's like a nightmare. It's like she's drunk, but she isn't. She doesn't even drink alcohol! I swear each mangaka gets this weird slump. It either involves crying, wanting to hide away from the world, or being drunk. It usually involves a pattern, that I've somehow gotten used to.

I sigh for the third time as I hug Yuu tightly. He chuckles as he strokes my hair lovingly.

"It's just going to be a week. Plus now that Aki came, you can spend some time with him, and it's not like we can't meet each other after work." He says kissing my forehead.

"I know but we might get too busy, plus with Yoshino-sensei's occasional disappearances, I'm sure I won't be able to see you" I mumble into his chest.

He sighs and says "well I guess you're right in that aspect. How about if I sleepover this whole week?"

He lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him. I look at him surprised, as he gives me a warm smile, that would've melted me by now.

"That would be great!" I say excitedly as I lean in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hmm I want another one" He says with pleading eyes, and I have to comply and give him another kiss. This one lasting a bit longer than the last.

"Another one" He whines like a child.

"My lips are going to be bruised after all this kissing" I say giggling.

"I'm totally fine with that, as long as no one but me gets to kiss you like this" he says smirking and kissing me again. God why do I love you so much?!

We continued making out the rest of the time that Yuu was there. We had dinner and then he left to go get his things ready before he comes to sleepover my house tomorrow. Somehow I can't wait to see him, even though I just saw him a minute ago.

I slept soundly tonight, thinking of Yuu.

**Ritsu P.O.V**

**~At Takano's/Ritsu's apartment~**

As I left my shoes in the genkan and made my way towards the living room, I was met with Takano on the couch with a small bundle of fur on his lap. Takano had left work early, saying that he had some things to take care of, so I'm guessing this was it.

On his lap, is a small black cat, who I recognize as Sorata. I was surprised he still had the cat when I first encountered Sorata. I didn't want to give it much thought, because it would remind me of a past, I would much rather not think about now. Mostly because it would remind me of that day my heart got broken and I separated myself from Takano.

I walk over towards them. Takano notices me, and smiles at me as he pats the sit next to him. I cautiously sit on the couch next to him, trying to not make many movements to alarm the cat.

I've never been too fond of animals or cats for that matter. Mostly because they always hated me, with a burning passion. Sorata and I, didn't start off being friends. I still remember the huge scratch I got on my arm when I first went to pet him. It was painful!

But then slowly, he started opening up to me and let me pet him. Then again that was in the past, so I don't even know if he evens remembers me anymore.

"Has Sorata been getting fat?" I ask Takano, leaning on his shoulder.

"See I knew it! But Yokozowa keeps denying it!" He sighs irritated.

Then the unexpected happened. Sorata looked up at me, with his cute cat eyes, and walked over to sit on my lap. I unconsciously rubbed by hand along his fur, and he purred in delight.

"Seems like Sorata remembers you" Takano chuckles, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"I thought he would hate me, but I guess I was wrong" I giggled happily.

Somehow petting Sorata and having Takano next to me calms me. Enough to let all the stress from work leave me.

"So why is Sorata here? I thought he was with Yokozowa" I ask curiously, petting Sorata when he leaned closer to my touch. I've never been an animal lover, but when it comes to Sorata, I can't seem to help it. He's the only cat that gets closer to me, plus he was there to see our good times, and bad times. He's also so adorable, I can't deny that.

"Yokozowa figured I should spend more time with Sorata, now that I've moved in with you. So he told me we could switch off looking after him every three months. If that's okay with you?" He looks at me, anticipating an answer.

"Of course I'm fine with that! Sorata and I have to make up for a lot of lost time, right Sorata?" I say looking at him, while he meows as if responding to my question.

"Well, now I will have two cats to take care of" Takano says chucking.

I look at him confused, but then I look at Sorata, who looks at me, licking his own paw.

"I'm not a cat!" I say pouting, my face covered in a slight pink color.

Takano merely bursts out laughing, while I simply ignore him and continue petting Sorata. Well if I have to be a cat, then he would most likely represent a perverted wolf. 'Yeah that's not a very good combination, now is it?' I think to myself, inwardly sighing. This will be a long night, but I feel happy that I get to spend it with a cat and the person I love most.

**Aki P.O.V**

I sigh as I wrap the blankets around my body. Tomorrow will be my first day at work, and today was a long day full of reading all the BL manga I can possibly think of. Now it may seem like I'm just slacking off before I go to work, but it's actually for research material.

You see, tomorrow I start my job, which is being an editor for the BL department at Marukawa, called Sapphire. I figured it'd be the perfect job for me, since it involves being around my new obsession. Though don't get me wrong, BL manga has some great story lines, while it also may involve two hot guys making out.

Two hot guys or great story line, why not just combine them and get a great story about two hot guys that can make out? I sigh annoyed with my thoughts. I really need to get myself a boyfriend, because fictional characters isn't going to cut it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe I will totally make Aki a fanboy, I just have to now that he will be part of Sapphire XD As for your review Animebaconlover- I'm pretty sure no one saw the whole twin thing coming, I made sure to keep it a surprise XD well my friend knew cause we always discuss ideas for chapters and she tells me what she thinks of my, sometimes weird ideas, so she knew about it... My point is, I shall try to make this sequel funny, mostly cause they deserve some happiness and randomness after the first story being all family issues... I needed background story for Aki, so yeah... Well that is all, see you next update! Bye-bye! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while since I've updated so hello! Also I am sorry about that, so many things came up. So I'll do a little story time of what happened at the end but for now enjoy this chapter! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Haru P.O.V**

Today is finally the first day of our week long sleepover. After Yuu left yesterday, I made sure to restock up on snacks and food. I'm thinking of surprising him with a homemade dinner when he comes home.

I haven't cooked in a while, and I can't say I am the best at it, but I can try. It can't be that bad can it? I mean surely it's not like he will get sick from it or anything… Yeah I should probably look up a recipe just to be on the safe side. I am not that lazy to just go by memory, which wasn't too great either when it comes to me.

I think of the possible foods I would sure be able to cook as I enter Marukawa. Great, now I am hungry. Why is it that whenever you think of food, you get hungry?! Dang it and lunch is so far away!

As I looked up and away from my thoughts, I saw long blond hair a few feet away from me. Knowing full well who it is, I run up to the person, pulling a strand of their hair back a little.

"Owww! What the heck Haru?!" Aki says in frustration, grabbing the hair away from my grasp.

"How do you know it was me?" I say innocently.

"It's quite obvious. You'd be the only idiot to not treat a lady how she should be treated." Aki says all proper and sophisticated.

"Where's the lady?" I joke as he punches me on my arm.

"Anyways what are you doing here?" I ask him interested.

"Oh you are standing right before an editor for the Sapphire division starting today." He says all cocky, pointing at himself.

The look of shock and horror on my face could almost look as if it came out of a horror movie. I could be an actor for all I know. Yeah not! I can't even fool myself with that.

"What is that look for?" He asks raising a twitching eyebrow.

"Oh nothing! Well I have to go now so bye!" I say really fast and run away, leaving a stunned and confused Aki behind.

I ran towards the elevator, making my way towards the Emerald division. When I got there, I was out of breath and I noticed that Ricchan was giving me a weird look.

"Aki has turned into our enemy monster. Well actually your enemy monster. He betrayed us. Or maybe he doesn't know that yet! *gasps* Maybe they are controlling his mind!" I say really fast putting my hands on my head, making it more dramatic.

"What in the actual thing that is hell week, are you talking about?!" Ritsu and Kisa say, both equally as confused.

"Well it all went something like this" I say trailing off into what I imagined that happened.

**~Haru's Imagination (inspired by Tamaki)~**

Haru: My daughter has turned absurd!

Aki: What are you talking about? I'm just joining Sapphire. There's nothing wrong with that.

Haru: I want you to act like a boy!

Aki: Shut up!

**~End of Haru's Imagination~**

"Okay so all I'm getting from that absurd story is that your brother joined Sapphire" Kisa says trying to clarify the situation.

"You've clearly been watching and or reading, too much Ouran High School Host Club." Ritsu says not paying any more attention to what is going on.

"How did you know?" I say giggling. I have indeed watched the anime plenty of times and I am currently reading the manga. Too much that it has become a problem, but I love it so oh well.

"Well we lost another person dear to us. I hope that he will be a survivor." Kisa says going back to work as soon as Takano entered the room.

Knowing full too well what might happen. I give Ricchan his manuscript, and ran out of there before hell breaks loose. This usually involves Takano's wrath of throwing things at you and yelling. It usually one hurts your ears, or two gives you a massive headache. And I do not want to deal with any of that this early in the morning. It's too early to even function!

I quickly make my way to my next job, only to realize that I won't get to see Yuu at work for a whole week. That is too long for me! When did I become like this?

**Aki P.O.V**

When I entered Sapphire, there were a bunch of girls fangirling over books, and a dude tied up in the corner of the room. I feel like I've seen him from somewhere, but then again that cat outfit isn't really helping. It one brings nightmares, and two doesn't even look good on him. Although that shirt it's quite too short around his torso, and you can see his muscles. I almost had to force myself from staring too long.

"Welcome to Sapphire Ikashima-san! I'm glad to know that we finally have a guy join the group" A short girl with glasses, short brown hair and brown eyes says to me.

"It's a pleasure to work with you guys. I am Ikashima Aki, but just call me Aki because I have a twin and it's weird to be called so formal" I say bowing and giving them a smile. Probably my best smile yet, which usually comes out when I'm in public or serious about something.

Someone shows me to my seat, which is near the guy in the cat costume. They tell me to take it easy for today, since it's my first day, so I just studied some of their published works and looked at storyboard corrections. I can already tell I will like this because this is the company that edits Junjou Romantica and some other mangas I have already read.

"Hey do you think you could help me miss?" The guy in the costume whispers to me, as if not to let his kidnappers hear him.

"I'm new here, so I don't think I would be of much help to you, sorry" I shrug turning towards the guy who sighs in defeat.

He has dark brown hair, and the most beautiful gray eyes I've ever seen. I almost got lost in those eyes until I made myself snap out of my trance.

"What's your name?" I ask turning myself fully around in my chair to face him.

"Oh, right sorry. My name is Ikimaru Rei. I work as a florist assistant. I make the deliveries. I had a delivery close to here so I dropped it off and decided to see my sister for a bit. Probably the worst idea I could've thought of because I ended up like this" He sighs feeling regretful for even coming.

"Sister?" I ask looking confused.

"The short hair girl that greeted you, that's my sister, Ikimaru Rin. She's the editor-in-chief of Sapphire" He says to me leaving me shocked.

Clearly the people of Sapphire like to leave people in suspense. But now that I look at her and then at him, they do look similar, except for the eyes of course.

"So what made you join Sapphire, huge fangirl?" Rei says smirking.

"That and I get to be closer to my cousin and brother. They also work here." I reply, only half lying because I missed the part of me getting to bother them every day.

I look back at some girls giggling and looking at our direction. Don't tell me that something is already going on their minds about us. Wow fangirls work fast! Not that anything could happen between us because he thinks I'm a girl, since he called me miss. I'm guessing he didn't hear his sister saying I'm a guy. I sigh and turn around in my seat.

"Well I better get to work before they think or make me do something" I say blushing down at the manuscript.

As if he got what I was saying, he cleared his throat, and made the girls stop giggling.

"Right, well I will leave you to that. Let's see if I can convince my sister to let me go" He says standing up from his corner, or at least trying to, because it seems like he's about to fall over any minute now.

I wished him luck and with that I got back to work.

**Ritsu P.O.V**

**~At Takano's and his apartment~**

When I got home from a stressful day from work, I had found a trail of rose petals on the floor. Smiling to myself, I followed the trail that led to the kitchen, in which the trail stopped in front of the dinner table.

On top of the table were candles and flowers, followed by the sweet smell of cake and curry.

"Do you like it? I figured this would relieve all the stress" Masamune says hugging me from behind.

"It's perfect, thank you!" I say turning around and kissing him on the lips.

After a brief make out session, we sat down and ate our dinner and dessert. We took a relaxing bath, which followed with our nice pajamas and snuggling under the warm blankets. I never thought being in Masamune's arms would be this comfortable. And with that we both fell into a nice sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So where to begin... Well first it started with a major writer's block that I couldn't even update at all. Then I got extremely distracted reading fanfiction and manga (it's just too powerful! XD) Then bunch of homework came in and projects and stuff. There was this point during these pasts few weeks where i had to act in a mini play. Now that was extremely awkward cause my crush was Romeo and I was Juliet! We had to like come up with a different type of scenario for the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet in small groups. So I did it with my two friends and him, and it was a frappe partycollege themed. Again awkward... but let's just say I made a great sassy Juliet XD Or at least that's what I thought while my friend thought I wasn't sassy enough -.- Anyways then came the manga, Ouran... my friend'd cousin gave her all the volumes so we've been reading them in order for the past week. I'm only on the 6th volume, but I can't wait to know what happen at the end cause lets just say I know some things that happened that left my friend and I fangirl in the middle of class, probably wasn't a good idea... We gave each other a character from ouran, so I'm Hunny! It fits me cause I'm short and I eat a lot of sweets and apparently I'm cute? I still don't believe that last part -.-**

**Anyways enough of that! So Rin is basically the description of how I would look like, sort of. Originally I was thinking of shipping Mino and Aki together but then I was having second thoughts because I really like the mysterious side of Mino where you don't really now if he has a girlfriend and or boyfriend. So I created Rei! And let's just say he's hot in my opinion. Anyways many things from my mind/real events inspired this chapter XD Well that is all I'll see you next update. Bye-Bye! XD**


End file.
